A Weasley Engagement
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: The first in what most likely will become a trilogy! Deal with Ron, Hermione, the weasley's and the granger's as they go through A Weasley Wedding!!!
1. Prologue

Notes: Hey all!! yes, the crazy queen of the plot-bunnies, has started yet another story (romance of course)!! This story is based almost exactly on my cousin's wedding , and people are based on characters, and even some of the dialogue is the same. So far, Hermione is based on Tai, Ron is based on Todd (I should say Todd is based on Ron!!), the Weasley's will be based on my family, and the Granger's on Tai's family, Harry will be based on Kevin, and Ginny will be based on me (best man and maid of honor, in case you were wondering) please review!! The rest of the chapters will be written as they happen in the wedding, and the rest will be longer, and this will most likely be a trilogy or quartet or even quintet. again, please review, and I'll stop rambling!!!  
  
"Ronald Weasley!!" A seventh-year Hermione shrieked. "//We// are dating, not Viktor and I!! Viktor and I are just good friends. You'd //think// that would penetrate your skull the tiniest bit!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny were spending their second Christmas at the Granger's, when an expensive black owl (of course belonging to Viktor Krum) flew through the window, bearing a letter wishing a Happy Christmas to everyone. Now, the couple were standing outside arguing.  
  
"Well, maybe if I had some reassurance, I wouldn't need to be so protective!"  
  
"Oh, and //how// would I give you such reassurance?!  
  
Ron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box.  
  
"By marrying me!" he shouted, as loudly as before.  
  
"Oh, my God," she breathed, barely audible. Suddenly she began hysterically crying although smiling and laughing through her tears.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Ron asked timidly.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Ron got up to embrace her, spinning her around in a circle. He set her down and gently kissed her.  
  
They were broken out of their trance by three teenagers walking by, who cheered and wildly applauded. They were soon joined by an elderly couple, who were helping their also applauding grandchildren build a snow-family.  
  
Ron thought Hermione never looked better than that moment, happiness in her eyes, and snow falling all around. 


	2. Chapter one: The Announcement pts I an...

Wee-hee!! first chapter...so excited!!! The power went out 4 times when I was writing this, then my computer froze twice, then my cousin came to use the computer and exited out of this when it wasn't saved, so I went through a lot of work to get this thing up!!!  
  
So now, here it is: The Announcement  
  
For the next few days, 'Mione was behaving like a mad-woman. Sure, I was ecstatic, but whenever the words (or anything to do with them) 'Love, 'Marriage,' 'ring,' or 'romance' were mentioned, 'Mione would tear up, and excuse herself from the room. After 3 days of this behavior, We decided to tell 'the parents.' Yes, I, Ronald Lawrence Weasley, was willingly (or not so willingly) walking into a parental confrontation.  
  
Just before entering the parlor, where we'd asked to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione looked up at me with her huge, chocolate eyes, and said, 'We don't //have// to tell them! We could just stop at some roadside chapel some place, and, you know, tell them in another ten or fifteen years!"  
  
I was tempted, but no.  
  
"Mione," I said. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
  
I gave her hand a (hopefully) reassuring squeeze, and just before walking in, Hermione said, "Ron, you're hurting my hand!"  
  
Okay, so maybe I was a //tad// bit nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum, daddy," began Hermione in a shaky voice. "I don't exactly know how to say this, but...we're engaged!  
  
Oh, sweetie!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger. "I'm so happy for y-Are you pregnant?!"  
  
"What?! //NO!//" I exclaimed.  
  
"We're 17, Mum!!"  
  
"Well, since you're not, um, pregnant, congratulations, sweetie!" congratulated Mr. Granger.  
  
"So, you're not angry? You're actually supportive??" I asked timidly.  
  
"Of course we're not angry!" assured Mrs. Granger.  
  
Calm down everyone!" said Mr. Granger. "Now, Ronald," he said solemnly. "Come with me."  
  
Mr. Granger led me to hid den, and sat me down on a leather couch. "Ron, he began sternly. "Do you remember the talk we had two years ago when you and my daughter began dating??" I gulped. It was a very traumatizing conversation.  
  
"Well, you're going to hear it again to refresh your memory.  
  
One: Lie to my daughter, and I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork.  
  
Two: Cheat on her, and I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork.  
  
Three: Impregnate her before the wedding night, and I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork.  
  
Five: If I'm just under the impression you are breaking any of my rules, I will //still.// Hunt. You down. With a pitchfork  
  
Understood?" I nodded weakly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Granger."  
  
"Call me Dad, if it's more comfortable!"  
  
"Yes, Dad," I repeated.  
  
"Good! Now, let's go find the women!" Mr. Gra--er, Dad, said with a great slap on my back, that sent me flying a few feet.  
  
We entered the parlor to hear the tail end of Mrs. Granger and Mione's talk.  
  
"--hunt him down with a pitchfork!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
I was going to stop here, but I decided to include "The Announcement: Part Two"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hermione and I were standing outside the door-step of The Burrow, whispering quietly to each other, which one tended to do in the presence of my ever-large Weasley Family. We'd all just arrived, the day after Christmas, and we were discussing how to tell my parents.  
  
"Hermione, calm down!" I urged. "Breathe! In...and out...in...and out..." It would have been a comical sight to see, if it weren't my fiancé (Amazing word, it really is) out on my door-step, hyperventilating.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said after getting her breath back to normal. "Now, I was thinking, why don't we not a big deal out of this?? Just let it all come pouring out on it's own?"  
  
"Sounds great, no pressure, kinda," I said, and gave a weak laugh. The words 'No Pressure' did not fit well with my family.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Here we go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile inside the house:  
  
"Ginny! Harry! You're home!" Mrs. Weasley gave the two one of her should- be-patented, bone-crushing, hugs. "Where are Ron and Hermione??"  
  
"Out side, talking," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Would you two like a cup of tea??"  
  
Harry accepted, while Ginny declined, saying she wanted to say hello to her father.  
  
Before Ginny went up the crooked stairs to her room, Mrs. Weasley asked, "What could be keeping them outside?? It's freezing out there!!"  
  
"Oh, I have no idea, Mum!" Ginny went upstairs, her feet quiet, but humming 'The Wedding March."  
  
"Harry, does she mean--"  
  
"It's not official yet. Well it is, but not to us. We just figured it out on our own. Although, the huge diamond weighing down Hermione's left hand, and her sudden subscription to bridal magazines helped!!" Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, my! //That's// why he asked me to get my grandmother's engagement ring he inherited out of the safe a while back." Mrs. Weasley commented softly. "Oh, I'm so happy for them!" Tears sprang up in the middle-aged woman's eyes.  
  
"You have to remember though, we're not exactly supposed to know. I suspect they're outside discussing how to break the news to you and Mr. Weasley."  
  
Just then, Hermione and Ron burst into the house, holding hands and stomping the snow off their boots.  
  
Mrs. Weasley charged at them, and even for her, gave the two the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
And now, back to you, Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
I tried to hug Mum back, but it was a bit hard, with the lack of oxygen my brain and limbs were receiving.  
  
"I think I'll be going upstairs now," I heard Harry say.  
  
"Me too, I need to tell you're father you're here," said Mum, and with that, she started up the stairs, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve, and sniffing.  
  
"You think she knows?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
In a few minutes, both my parents came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hello Ron. Hermione," Dad said more gently than I've ever heard him.  
  
"We need to tell you something, but you have to promise to put no pressure on us," After I said this, Hermione looked at me, approvingly.  
  
My parents nodded.  
  
"Right then," I said.  
  
"Well, first the owl came in through the window and Viktor said 'Happy Christmas' and he got jealous, and I yelled for being jealous and then we went outside and lots of yelling and blue box and ring and teenagers clapping and then old people clapping and then children clapping and then I somehow spun around!" Hermione said this all in one breath, and after words she collapsed in an over-stuffed chair and sighed, "Phew, glad that's over!"  
  
"Well, that all flowed out nicely!" I sarcastically commented.  
  
"Oh, I'm so //happy// for you two!!!"  
  
"Yes, so happy!"  
  
"You mean to say you actually understood that??" I asked.  
  
Mum pressed her lips together and nodded.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, and said solemnly, "You knew."  
  
Again, Mum nodded.  
  
"Who told?"  
  
"Harry and Ginny?" guessed Hermione.  
  
Nod.  
  
"Let's go before they tell anyone else," I said to 'Mione.  
  
"They wouldn't, would they??"  
  
"Ginny would."  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, she would!" Hermione grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.  
  
I just prayed we weren't too late.  
  
We searched all the rooms, until one was left. Bill and Charlie's old room, that they were staying in, since the whole family came home for Christmas. Voices were emanating out of the bottom of the door.  
  
"SHHHH!! I hear footsteps!!!" I heard one of the twins say. The room was silent for about a minute, and I looked at Hermione and saw that we were thinking the same thing. 'Mione did a countdown with three of her fingers, and when the last went down, we went charging through the door. We hoped to surprise them, catch my brothers and sister and Harry off guard, but we were welcomed with applause and cat-calls.  
  
"How did //you// know??" I asked Harry and Ginny.  
  
"That doesn't matter, Ronniekins!" Said George as he pulled me into a (masculine!) hug.  
  
Charlie picked up Hermione and hugged her, said congratulations, and passed her to Fred.  
  
Fred, who set her down, tango-dipped her, picked her up again, and passed her to George.  
  
George, who set her down, dance-twirled her, picked her up, and passed her to Bill.  
  
Bill, who spun her around, kissed her on the cheek, and passed her to Percy.  
  
Percy, who dropped her on the floor, but ended up passing her to me as I caught her.  
  
Me, who stood her up straight, and kissed her.  
  
When Hermione and I separated, Harry and Ginny came towards us.  
  
"Ron, get over here you great prat!" Said Harry, and I received another (masculine!) hug.  
  
"'Mione, you //have// to let me plan the wedding!" exclaimed Ginny, holding both Hermione's hands.  
  
"Help with the wedding?! No, Ginny, you're going to be my Maid-Of-Honor!!"  
  
Seeing the two girls jumping up and down squealing, we saw it time to leave.  
  
"Okay, lets go play some quidditch!" Suggested Charlie, saving us from the evil within.  
  
We all agreed, and I went up to Hermione, and gave her a quick good-bye kiss, and an ' I love you.' That earned us some mocking "AW's" from my brothers, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
"Oh, shut it!" I exclaimed, and went to retrieve my broom.  
  
Author's note: Wee hee! 1628 words!! Long chapter! longest I've ever written, and this is probably how long all the chapters in this story will be. I remind you, this story is based on a wedding I am in, and the characters are based on real people (Mr. Granger's speech is even real (only formatted from the talk my dad gives the guys I go out with! lol). Please review my new (and so far favorite) story!! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Dress, Best Men, and W...

Thank you all for the reviews!! I love you all!!!  
  
And now, with much further ado...  
  
Baccus Cremaeus -You'll see!!  
  
Mist Emoun Tains--I hope I spelled your name right, and so do I!!  
  
Mione Weasley The Original--Yes, when they got engaged, they were, and btw, I LOVE your name!!!  
  
IceLily2--yay! glad you like it!!!  
  
Straycat1--First couple of sentences, huh?? I'm so proud of myself....a real life Reader-sucker-inner!! And about the passing thing?? My boyfriend's brothers did that to me, though we're not engaged, (FAR from it) and did all those things, only he has 14 brothers!! yikes!! luv ya micha!!!!  
  
Straycat1--oh, you again?! lol, wow!  
  
Grints-Gurl--//Almost??// by that do you mean in fan fiction or msn?? (btw, we dragged Chase and Adam to get haircuts this morning! imagine that, lol!)  
  
Cara--Okay, I'm writing more, writing more, writing more!!!  
  
Chapter 2: 'The Dress'  
  
We were back at school for about a few months, and it was almost Easter. (wow, time sure flies!) We were in the midst of planning everything, and choosing who was in the wedding, when Ginny brought up a very interesting point.  
  
"Muggle wedding or wizard??"  
  
"Oh, no Ron! We haven't thought of that, have we?? I mean, only my immediate family and close friends know about magic. What do you think??" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you, there, 'Mione! Since only a few of your side know about magic, why don't we have a mixed wedding??" I suggested.  
  
"But, that defeats the whole purpose, Ron. They don't know about magic! Their idea of magic is pulling fluffy bunny rabbits out of hats!" Interrupted Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, Love, you didn't let me finish. We could make it a mixed wedding, but only enough magic for you're side to Ooh and Aah, and for my side to actually recognize and be comfortable with!!"  
  
"And //that// is why I love you!" She said, and pecked me on the cheek.  
  
"Ah, knew your brain would kick in sometime, Ron!" Okay, Harry. Was. Dead.  
  
I chased after him with Fred and George's newest invention: The Exploding Pillow, excellent for pillow fights. Mine, as far as I knew, was stuffed with marshmallow sauce, a substance that Harry despised. I charged after him for a few minutes, attracting an audience and many questionable stares from the first years, before finally throwing the pillow at him.  
  
"Eurgh!! Ron!! You //know// I can't stand this stuff!!!" said Harry, examining his marshmallow covered self.  
  
"I can help you with that one, Harry!" Ginny piped up, and walked over to my friend. She took a bit of the marshmallow goop in her hand, and shoved it in Harry's mouth.  
  
When did she become daring enough to do //that// to Harry?!  
  
Hermione and I exchanged a look, and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.  
  
Those two //will// be getting together //very// soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
And now, ten minutes later, in the corner that was unofficially reserved for anyone but seventh years....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Ooh, how 'bout that one??" Ginny pointed at a set of white, fluffy dress robes in a "Banshee's Bridal" catalogue. Damn it. I had better things to do then be forced into bridal browsing.  
  
"No, it's nicely detailed, but a little //too// detailed!!" replied Hermione.  
  
I saw Harry look at me as if he were saying, 'Huh?!'  
  
I shrugged my shoulders at him, and gestured with my head towards the portrait hole, and with my hand, demonstrated flying, and put my finger up to my lips to motion silence and sneaky-ness.  
  
We got up as quietly as we could, and started up the stairs. The theme song from Mission Impossible (A movie 'Mione got us to watch at her house) had just began playing, when, "Hold it //right there// you two!"  
  
Damn it! We were caught, and 'Mione hadn't even turned around.  
  
"And where do you think you were going??" Asked Ginny sarcastically (note- to-self: Kill evil and demonic sister).  
  
"To...um...Hermione's room....to um...get some more catalogues!! Yeah, that's it!! We were heading up to Hermione's room to get some more catalogues!!"  
  
God save The Harry.  
  
"Oh, thank you then!! Go on now!!" Urged Hermione.  
  
"And you can help us look through every single one, too!! Isn't that right, 'Mione?"  
  
"Yes, it would be a great help," she said.  
  
"We'll be right back," I said through my teeth as we turned towards the stairs.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
Hmmm....maybe I whapped Harry upside the head a //bit// too hard...  
  
Harry, Dean, Seamus and I (Dean and Seamus got roped into it when Lavender and Parvati joined in) were almost falling asleep a few hours later, except Seamus, who was always antsy, when we heard the words, "Maybe I should get a Muggle wedding gown after all! I always admired those so much, and I think my half of the family would be more comfortable if I wore something along those lines. Oh, and the brides' maids and Ginny could wear muggle gowns, but magically embellished!! That would be lovely!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry, Dean, Seamus, and I roared at once. "We were sitting here bored out of our //wits// and //now// you decide to have a //muggle wedding gown??!!//  
  
"I just want you to think I look pretty at the wedding!" Hermione said with a sniffle, eyes tearing up and bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Oh, Mione!" I melted, and gave her a big bear hug. "I //already// think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and nothing will ever change that!!" Hermione looked up at me with a watery smile. Damn, I'm good!  
  
"Oh, alright then!!" She started, all of a sudden bright and cheery. "Now that that's settled, you can help Gin and I find my wedding dress and brides' maids gowns over Easter break!" She turned away, but I held onto her hand, snapping her back to me.  
  
"You and your deceptions," I muttered before pulling her into a long, slow, kiss.  
  
Just as it started to get good, I heard some //very// fake coughing behind me. Ignoring it, I kept snogging Hermione. Seamus again cleared his throat, louder.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I just got, well, lost in the moment, you know," Hermione blushed.  
  
"No, actually, I don't," smirked my sister.  
  
"Where were we??" Hermione tried reminding herself. "Oh, yes! Lavender, you and Parvati have invitations to Ron's house from Easter, since you'll want to spend that with your parents, until it's time to go back to Hogwarts. We //need// to pick out brides' maids dresses for you guys!" Since the two girls helped with the defeat of Voldemort last year, by mixing the many herbs they had cosmetic experience with (okay, people, I have //not// read OotP, so, sorry! and yes, the defeat of Voldie is highly unrealistic at this point), Ginny and Hermione had become close friends with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Ron, Darling, I'll need to know who the best man is going to be by the end of the Easter Holidays, too, so we can pick out his tux, and then I'll need to know the other grooms' men, so we can get their tuxes, and then we'll need to get your tux, but first we need to get my dress, and Ginny's dress, and the others dresses, because it makes //much// more sense to match a tux to a dress, than a dress to a tux, and...."  
  
"And //now// she kicks into high gear," I leaned over to mutter to the others.  
  
"What was that Ronnie??"  
  
"Nothing, sweetums!" I smiled serenely.  
  
"Whipped much??" Dean teased me.  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Lav can't make me do //anything// I don't want to do, unless, well...."  
  
"What was that Dean??" asked Lavender.  
  
"Nothing, sweetums!" We all snorted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
At the Weasley's (well, dress shopping) during Easter holidays  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Dean, Seamus, Harry and I were waiting in the waiting room of a very fancy, muggle, Bridal shop, playing 'sword-fight' with the little coffee-stirrer thingies they give you to stir your coffee with, when my sister came out wearing the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen on her.  
  
"What do you think??" she asked. As if she needed an answer. Harry, for one, had his jaw so far down it looked like he unlatched it like a snake.  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"You look...."  
  
"I don't like it!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why not??" I asked. "Just get it already, we've been here for //four hours// and that's //all// you've managed to produce!!" I whined.  
  
"Ronald Lawrence Weasley, do you //want// your wedding to be a complete flop?!" exclaimed my sister.  
  
"Of course not!! I just want the bloody thing to be over with already. I don't //care// how 'Mione looks, she doesn't even have to wear a dress for Merlin's sake!!" It was when all the males snorted that I realized exactly how bad that sounded.  
  
"Oh, yeah, 'cause you know Ron, It's what underneath that counts!"  
  
"Shut up, Seamus!"  
  
After two or three dresses, Ginny came out in something that made me feel so proud of my sister. She looked gorgeous in a silvery dress that split down the middle into a deeper silver. "So, what do you think?? I think this is it."  
  
Harry couldn't have given a better answer. He fell over.  
  
While Dean, Seamus and Ginny were trying to revive Harry, I barely heard Hermione rustle into the room. I looked up, and I was awed.  
  
She was wearing a strapless dress made of iridescent looking white, with a huge skirt, and maybe a 10 foot train, with a beaded pattern at the top of the dress.  
  
"What do you think??" she asked quietly.  
  
"You look amazing," I breathed, barely audible, just in case the beauty would disappear if I spoke too loudly.  
  
"So this is it??"  
  
"You know I think you look gorgeous no matter what, but if this dress makes you happy, go for it!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" she kissed me on the cheek and left to change back into her street clothes.  
  
A few minutes later, she emerged with the biggest garment bag I'd ever seen, and instructed everyone (including Harry, who'd woken up, and managed to pass out again at the site of Ginny. Luckily, the manager was used to this, and had some revival herbs on hand) over to the tuxedo Shoppe.  
  
When the tailor asked for the best man to step forward, I replied, "Um....."  
  
"Ron, this is a wizard's shop, if it's one of your brothers we can floo them in," said Hermione.  
  
"No, that's not it, I haven't exactly chosen them yet!"  
  
"Ron, I reminded you about it weeks, months ago!"  
  
"Hermione, I //need// more time!" I shot her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright." Ha! Worked every time...  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we won't be needing you're services today, although we will //for sure// be coming back //within the week.// Right, Ron??" She looked at me pointedly. I was beat.  
  
"Yes, Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Back at the burrow....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Ronnie!!"  
  
"Have I told you //how// much I appreciate your existence lately??"  
  
"Stop sucking up, Gred and Forge, I still haven't a slightest clue as to who I'm picking as best man!" I retorted. They shot out of there like a bolt.  
  
"//Whom// you're picking as best man, Ronald!" corrected Mum.  
  
"I just //said// I don't know!! Will you people please stop pestering me?!" I exclaimed and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I better go follow him," I heard Hermione say, and follow me up to my room.  
  
"Ron??" Hermione knocked on the frame of my open door. "Can I come in??" She walked in without waiting for an answer.  
  
I was sitting on the edge of my bed, thinking hard. 'Mione sat next to me, and hugged me side ways, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I know you're feeling really overwhelmed by this. So am I. It's not just the workload that's overwhelming me, it's part of it, but mainly, I'm just so amazed that you're willing to spend the //rest// of your //life// with me, the bookworm, Miss Win//gar//dium Levi//o//sa!!" I laughed at that last one.  
  
"Well, Mr. Levio//sa// is still just amazed that you agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me on that first date." I smiled at the memory.  
  
"And now, we're uniting into one, simple, but yet oh-so-complicated charm."  
  
I sighed, and I leaned back into the corner (my bed is pushed into the corner of the room, so I can lean into a corner), still holding 'Mione.  
  
"Oh, I have an idea!" Hermione burst out.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, my uncle had three best men when he got married, why can't you have six??"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"What do you mean??" She began, and started ticking off her fingers as she went on listing. "There's Harry, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the Twi-"  
  
"Oliver Wood." I interrupted.  
  
"Why Oliver?? I know you knew him through Harry, but you were never all that close, were you??"  
  
"Are you //kidding// me?! Who do you think I owled for advice on you??!!"  
  
Hermione leaned back into me, and said, "Wow. And all these years I thought it was your natural charm and wit!" she snorted.  
  
"Hermione??"  
  
"Mhmm??"  
  
"Can we just stay this way??"  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can stay here for at least a few more minutes, or until Mum calls us down for dinner."  
  
As with my parents, Hermione'd been instructed to call my parents Mum and Dad.  
  
"No, I mean, always stay like this."  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Just, always keep loving each other. Stay in love. Not become one of those couples that are either, you know, a couple in love, or best friends. Let's stay both."  
  
"Of course, Ron, although you know that that series of fragments made absolutely no sense."  
  
"Mione, only you would comment on my sentencing skills in the middle of a marshmallow. But, that's what I love about you!" I kissed the top of her head.  
  
She turned her head around to face me, and looked at me quizzically, "Marshmallow??"  
  
"You know, all, light and fluffy."  
  
"No, that would be popcorn," she argued.  
  
"Nuh-uh, marshmallow!"  
  
"Popcorn!"  
  
"Marshmallow!"  
  
"Popcorn popcorn popcorn!"  
  
"Marshmallow Marshmallow Marshmallow!"  
  
"What's going on here??" Harry asked, walking in with Ginny next to him.  
  
"We're arguing over what kind of food our relationship is most like," explained Hermione.  
  
"What are the choices??" Harry asked.  
  
"Marshmallow and Popcorn," I answered.  
  
"Oh, that's easy! It's Popcorn!" Said Harry.  
  
"Nuh-uh, marshmallow!"  
  
"Thank you, Ginny!" I agreed.  
  
"Popcorn!"  
  
"Marshmallow!"  
  
Ginny and Harry kept arguing for maybe ten minutes, when Harry leaned over to grab a pillow and whap Ginny in the face with it.  
  
"Oh, this is war, Potter!" she shrieked and grabbed the second pillow from my bed.  
  
"Strange how they fight like this. This is what they used to make fun of //us// for!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah, they just like each other as much as we did then!"  
  
"//Hey!!//" They shouted in unison. The two looked at each other, with a silent agreement.  
  
//WHAP!!//  
  
They attacked us with the pillows. Hermione and I grabbed the two pillows on Harry's cot, and came after them, I after Harry, and Hermione after Gin.  
  
"What's going o--oomph!" Fred and George had come into the room unnoticed, and Ginny's pillow had missed Harry and hit George in the stomach.  
  
"Oh, you four are dead!" Fred and George ran back to the room that they were staying in to get some pillows.  
  
After a while, the twins came back, with Bill and Fleur, his wife, following. All were loaded down with pillows.  
  
We battled it out for a long time, when Fred and Ginny decided to take it all over the property. Everyone grabbed their pillows and ran down to the small, clear lake behind our house. 'Mione and I were behind everyone, when Ginny and Harry stopped, causing a domino reaction. Bill put a finger to his lips, signaling everyone to be quiet. He motioned to the shore, where Charlie and Cho were standing on the dock.  
  
We //really// hated to ruin the moment, but, we just had to do it. Everyone rushed towards Charlie and pushed him off the dock.  
  
"Aargh!" Charlie began sputtering when he hit the water.  
  
George, Fred, Bill, and I picked Cho up, and swung her back and forth before dropping her into the water. Charlie looked livid, but Cho was laughing. After Cedric died, it had been a rare occurrence to see Cho even smiling, let alone laughing, but when she'd gotten together with Charlie, she was almost always happy.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were standing together, and both had their hands on their hips, frowning. "Guys," Ginny said.  
  
We all looked to each other, and nodded. Harry and George threw Ginny in, and Fred and I threw in 'Mione, while Bill picked Fleur up in his arms.  
  
The girls were treading water, sputtering, and Hermione and my sister look furious. It was the most bloody fun I'd had for all of the duration of the Easter Holidays!  
  
Before I knew it, Harry, Bill, and I were in the water next to Ginny and 'Mione. Fred and George simultaneously jumped in, feeling left out.  
  
We splashed about for a while, getting into a water fight, jumping on each other and pushing them into the water, and playing chicken with the girls.  
  
"Kids! Dinner!" We heard Mum call from the house, announcing dinner. We all thought it funny that she still called us kids, considering Bill is married, Fred and George are seriously dating Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, plus own their own successful business, Percy (who was still in his room) had an important job at the Ministry of Magic, Charlie had confided to me in the beginning of the holidays that he was planning on proposing to Cho, and Harry and Ginny....well...they were just Harry and Ginny.  
  
We made our way back to the house for dinner, wet, cold, and soggy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Oh, my gosh!! Did you SEE that?? I, Me, Renata, //actually// wrote CONFLICT!! ok, so it wasn't a huge, life changing crisis, but still, it was conflict!! and I wrote something fluffy! WEE!!!!! AND it's 13 and a half pages, and 3026words long!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
